Obi's Love
by Dara Tavar
Summary: ObiWan and Dara have gotten together and been together for a while now. But what will ObiWan think as he watches her fall in love with someone else? Especially when that person is one of his best friends. Not that long of chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 I Loved Her First

_A/N:_ This is a story that takes place before _A change in Order,_ my first story. It is about when Obi-Wan and Dara were together, but then Dara and Boaz dance together and some lost feelings are rekindled.

_Disclaimer: _I was listening to a CD of Heartland that I just got and I thought of this. I changed some of the lyrics to better fit the story. Thanks to George Lucas and others for the insperation.

**

* * *

**

I Loved Her First

We came here to dance and have a night out of the Temple, and to just enjoy each other's company. We didn't know he would be here with Siri, but they were here. I stepped out of the picture to let the two of you talk, but he wanted to dance. You looked to me and I said yes. But now you just want to be with him.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way,_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face._

_So much in love, you're alone in this place,_

_Like there's nobody else in the world._

You don't know how much it hurts me, and I won't tell you. I don't want to make you feel bad. You told me that you would be back after your dance, but the look in your eyes tells me different. You love him and he loves you. Siri can see it to, it hurts her as well, but she won't tell him. We'll step back and let the two of you be.

_I was enough for her not long ago,_

_I was her number one, she told me so._

_And she still means the world to me,_

_Just so you know,_

_So be careful when you hold my girl._

_Time changes everything, life must go on,_

_I'm not gonna stand in your way._

I was the one that she loved not long ago. She told me that she loved me, but it looks like her mind's been changed. She is in love with him now, no longer me. She is still my world, and I still love her. Maybe someday I'll fall in love with someone else, but for now I'll love her in secret. I'll love her in the shadows while I watch the two of them. I'll tell her that I'm happy for her, but when she's not there, I'll cry because I've lost her.

_I loved her first,_

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart,_

_Will always be hers._

_From the first time we kissed,_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of that woman runs deep,_

_And I prayed that she'd find love someday,_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

I was the one who loved her first. There have been those who she's liked and those who I've liked, but I loved her first and she loved me first. There will always be a place in my heart for her. It's hard for me to give her up, but I will. I just hope that he will treat her right. When we first kissed I thought we would be together forever, even if we did get expelled from the order because of it. When she first smiled at me I thought I was dreaming, but she won't smile the same way for me, only in my dreams now will she smile for me and look at me like that.

_How could that beautiful woman with you,_

_Be the same freckled faced girl that I knew?_

_The one that I went on all those mission with,_

_I kissed her goodnight all those times._

_And I knew when I saw you with her,_

_It was only a matter of time._

When she was with me she never looked as grown up as now. We went on missions together and were inseparable. I would watch her back and she mine. It will never be the same again. I would give her a kiss every night; in return she would kiss me back. Our master's never suspected a thing. But when I first saw you start to dance, I knew I was out, it is only a matter of time now.

_I loved her first,_

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart,_

_Will always be hers._

_From the first time we kissed,_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of that woman runs deep,_

_And I prayed that she'd find love someday,_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

I will step out of your way; Siri will step out of his way. We may give it a try, and go out sometime, but it's too soon to tell what will happen. If he is the one she wants, than I hope that they will be happy together, and not live to regret their choice. The dance will be over soon, but they don't seem to realize it. I don't think she'll be returning to me, but only time can tell. She told me that she'd come back to me, but her eyes deceive her words.

_From the first time we kissed,_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of that woman runs deep,_

_Tonight he found out what I had gone through,_

_When that miracle smiled up at me._

_I loved her first. _

I was the one that that miracle smiled at like that, but now she's smiling for another, she's smiling for my best friend, Boaz. I'm Obi-Wan, not Boaz. But I will still be his friend, no matter what. She'll smile for me in my dreams. She'll be my love again if only in that perfect world that lives in my dreams. But that will only happen at night, and when morning comes, reality will return. That's when I'll secretly watch her in the shadow's; that is when I'll live with the pain. It hurts so much, but she won't know. Reality is when I have to realize that she doesn't love me, that she loves another, and when I dream again she'll love me if only for a few hours. But if I ever fall for another, our time together will be gone. She won't be there in my dreams, but until then, I'll see her in my dreams, my prefect world.


	2. Chapter 2 Tonight I Wanna Cry

**This chapter is replacing the original chapter2 because I have deside to go a different way with it. It will now be all Ob-Wan's thoughts, no one elses. Please leave me a review when you are through. Please and Thank You. This song is sung by Keith Urban and I am fairly sure that I only changed 1 word in it.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Tonight I Wanna Cry**

I lost you. I've gone home. Qui-Gon has gone on a mission, won't be back for three days. I'm here to mope, to be sad, to cry, really whatever I want to do. Which all those examples are sounding really good to me right now. Because I lost you, you're not coming back to me. You're out with him, you probably don't even realize that I'm gone. I left while you were dancing. And now I'm not feeling good, I feel like I'm going to be sick. 'Cause I know you'd rather be with him, instead of being with me.

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the tv on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I'm here, alone, with no one anywhere near or no one coming t see me. I've put in a holomovie and turned the sound down to nearly its lowest point. I even got out a bottle of Aldeeranian Ale to drink and sit here alone. I've got holopictures of us laying everywhere around me, on the couch and on the floor. The way that it was before, and the way that I thought we would have been. I don't think that I'll be able to get over you leaving me for him.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losin' self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To heck with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

I've never really told people what my feelings for them were, at least not 'til you came along. I thought that I was strong, and I thought that being strong meant you never lose your self-control. But I've drank enough Aldeeranian Ale to let go of my self-control, and my thoughts about me being strong alone with it. I don't want to se strong, 'cause now that you've left me there's no reason to be strong. I'm going to let go of my pride and just let it fall like rain from my eyes, 'cause tonight I wanna cry. So just bring on the rain.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

Maybe I should turn a sad song on, that may help me be able to cry. That may help me get over you at least a little bit. "All by myself", I never thought it would happen, never thought that you'd leave me like you did. It hurt, really bad. I could get out our old love letters that we would write on our data pads and pass between each other during our classes. I know that it's gonna hurt, but it will have too if I intend to get over you. If I continue with this, I'll never be able to get over you, hiding the way I am.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To heck with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

I've tried to hide my feelings, but it didn't work with you. And it's not working right now. I can't be strong right now, I've lost my self-control. I'm drunk now and won't remember this tomorrow. I've let go of my pride, I let it fly out the window. I'm gonna let it fall like rain from my eyes, 'cause tonight I'm gonna cry.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To heck with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

I'm gonna start hiding my feelings again, at least from you and him. I'll tell you both about how happy I am that you've gotten together, but when you're not around I'll start cryin' again. 'Cause I lost you and I'm gonna cry because of it. I know it'll hurt but that's how I'm gonna live with the pain of you not being there for me, but instead for him. I've let my self-control go. I'm not acting strong, at least no tonight, not for a while. I'm running out of Aldeeranian Ale, so close, there's only a drop left. My pride's been gone for a long time now. It flew out the window hours ago, it's long gone by now. Never gonna come back either. The rain, outside and inside, continues, with no sign that it's going to stop any time soon. Tonight I'm gonna cry. I'm not gonna stop. I'm not gonna quit so that I can go back out. No, I'm gonna stay here and cry the night away. Read our old love letters, listen to sad love songs, and watch holomovies that are sad and about love. Whatever I can do to keep myself crying. Then I'll see you in my dreams, where we'll be together, in my perfect world.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
